redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shieldmaiden
Garrgh Well, only just then. Come on, you have more ideas than that. You can write more! Not that I'm a writing teacher or anything.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:00, 7 March 2009 (UTC) You weren't. But this new one seems much better I suppose, and I couldn't really be bothered searching for all the plans. And it was a little bit hard to understand, because of all the typos.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:06, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Oh thanks, SM. And we're half the world apart! But what d'ya mean I understand you? And don't you dare think of me as an older sis, because I'm around average age here.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:11, 7 March 2009 (UTC) OK, Well, I don't even know who your dad is. And my (not allowed to say properly though)age? Let's just say my youngest older brother is 18, and my oldest brother is at least ten years older than me.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:18, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Better to conceal your age than your birthday. Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:29, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Well, because there's 365 days in a year, and billions of people on our planet, and so there's a jolly big number of people with your birthday of all ages. And someone might say they're 12, but they might actually be a 30 year old. I dunno. P.S. My friend has a Nintendo Wii, and when ever we play "Smarty Pants", I always win. "You are the smarty pants". That always happens to me.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:34, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Wii game. Made in the UK. You spin a wheel that selects a topic (on the screen of course) and if it ends up being The UK topic it's a bit annoying because us Aussies don't know all that much about the UK. Apart from things like the Queen lives there and there's Big Ben and obvious stuff like that.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:41, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Let's stop talking. Let's get on with doing things about Emerlis. You do Veil's Legacy. I'll see to her user page journal.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:42, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I think we should leave it because #I don't think anyone could be bothered and #I reckon it's much better now than it would have been if we followed the plans.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:47, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 16:26, 7 March 2009 (UTC) New story.. I just started a new Fan Fiction entitled Waves of Darkness. Please check it out. User blog:Martin2/Waves of Darkness --Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 00:09, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Update on TLOEI! Bwahahahahaha! Verminfate 02:23, 8 March 2009 (UTC) You have trezpazzed on ze landz of Valkarano! Update on the Shieldmaiden. Argh, 'tis war! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:16, 8 March 2009 (UTC) I finally made an update. On 'The Conquest'. Please let me know what you think. --Wild Doogy Plumm 19:14, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Hey Hello. How are you, I'm merlock, I wanted to tell you that I have made a Fan Poems2! You can tell me if you want a poem on it, you know, since you can't edit blog posts (Which kinda stinks.) But hey, I'm glad you like phantom of the opera, because I love it, and I thought I was kinda weird... But now I see I'm not! --MERLOCK 20:27, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Hi Sheildmaiden! I was just wondering, why do you like Finnbarr Galedeep so much? I don't know why I exactly like him, It's just when I read The Bellmaker for some reason I just liked him. I guess it's just his character. What do you think? --Wild Doogy Plumm 01:07, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Your turn What are you gonna do for Chap.3? I did that new thing on your user page in my head. It's fun! BTW, I updated A Coneslinger's Quest in case you haven't noticed already.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 21:58, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Update! I made a new chapter on 'The Conquest' Let me know what you think. --Wild Doogy Plumm 20:29, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Veil's name 'Veil' isn't only an anagram for 'live', but also for 'evil'. Keeta 01:53, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Can you help me? I tried to put a redwall video thingy on my user page, but it said that I needed the exact URL. What is that really? Help! I thought I'd ask you because you have four of them on yours. BTW check out the sneak peek for my next fanfic! Verminfate 04:01, 13 March 2009 (UTC) You have trezpazzed on ze landz of Valkarano! Hey Shieldmaiden Can you check out our story The Vermin's Gambit part I in my blog? Please rate and leave comments--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 00:37, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, Shieldmadin Strike-through textHi, I'm writing a Fan Fiction I'm going to name it Hare Heroes (not written)--BumbleBee 04:10, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Yet Another Update Alert! On TLOEI. Oh and never-mind the message that I last sent you. I got it to work. Check out the video on my user page. It's so cool! Verminfate 05:40, 14 March 2009 (UTC) You have trezpazzed on ze landz of Valkarano! 'Ey! Your turn on Veil's Legacy. Got a new Fan-Fic. User blog:Mauran Axestripe/Arynd of Green Isle Stupid question: What do you think I look like as a human?Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 07:11, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Hey! Update on Fren's Quest! --Frentiza the ferret Summertime!!! 10:27, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Hi it's Hollyfire, just wanted to say hi. Myra Darktail 18:01, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Black hair, rectangular(ish) glasses, brown eyes, tall.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 00:01, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, um... Well never-mind about the video. I guess that we can't put videos of the Redwall TV series on this site. :\ Copywrited or something. Have you checked out my update for TLOEI? Thanks! Oh, you can see the video on YouTube. Just type in, 'I'll make a man out of you Redwall' and click on the one about Martin and Matthias. It's very cool! Bye! Verminfate 21:46, 15 March 2009 (UTC) You have trezpazzed on ze landz of Valkarano! hey do you mind checkin' out me new fan fic an' tellin' me wot ye think? it's User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 02:57, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 04:18, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Don't you think it's weird How the Redwall books have a lot of violence and yet quite a lot of us are Christians? Hmmm.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 08:59, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Remember me?? Hey, do you remember me? Tis I, Firetooth! I used to come here Hey, Sure thing. Whats up beauty? Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 03:31, 18 March 2009 (UTC) hmm. WEll one thing you will be able to rest easy on is that you don't have to worry about writing so much. Its cool if you don't write for a while (but I know your mind craves it. Like me with art.) :About school and not being able to stay up late anymore... I wouldn't strss it (though once again I know its next to impossible to quit doing something you love for a while) but If theres anything else bothering you, Im always availible to listen (if you don't want anyone to read it, you can just e-mail me :) ) Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 03:45, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Hey sheildmaiden, i'm back!--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 23:37, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Help? I noticed you put the Fan fiction part of your user page on a separate page. How do you do that? --Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 23:39, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I used your advice to move my mini character pages to [pages|here.THANKS! --Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 13:57, 19 March 2009 (UTC) New story Frustrations Im gonna try finish this one. Thanks --Firetooth The Fire Cave 17:37, 19 March 2009 (UTC) wrong link try this http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Firetooth/Frustratons --Firetooth The Fire Cave 17:40, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Hello I know I have not been here for a long time under my actual username but you have done a good job on your stories.--Deyna the Mighty What's Up! 21:36, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Hey sheildmaiden, I will be stopping on writting The True Tale of Rukky Garge, but I have written alot since being off and I will hopefully be posting that soon, so whatch for it! : )--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 15:56, 20 March 2009 (UTC) mistmantle wiki hello ther is a mistmistmantle wiki please help it out i donot own this wiki http://mistmantle.wikia.com/wiki/Mistmantle_Chronicles_Wiki thancks sorry for any inconvence--liamloga Talk! 22:00, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 02:40, 21 March 2009 (UTC) 3 more chapters on Hollyfire's tale Update. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 12:35, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Finnbarr Galedeep Since you hear his voice in your head sometimes, does that mean you have listened to The Bellmaker on tape/cd? --Wild Doogy Plumm 16:39, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! I finally made another update. Sorry I took forever. But I made an update on 'The Conquest' Tell me what you think. --Wild Doogy Plumm 21:48, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! I think.. i'm going to break a from The True Tale of Rukky Garge and write another short fan fic then go back. What do you think?--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 00:36, 23 March 2009 (UTC) HUGE UPDATE! There has been a HUGE update on Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 01:41, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Dear Shieldmaiden, Thank you for directing me to your Sequel to the Taggerung. I think that it is delightful. I am glad to discover that there are so many other stories written by you. I will also most likely be able to read them because I have read more volumes of the series than I possess (Thanks to various libraries). I would also like to beg you to please add some of your talent to the Redwall Wikia Pass A Long, because you are such a great writer and I have not done a very good job actually passing the story to anyone, but I have instead been sort of monopolizing it. Sincerely, Balfour, the Wiley 18:52, 23 March 2009 (UTC)Balfour, the Wiley So.. I won't be on here for a few days because I will be going on a ten day cruise!!! I am writting this from a hotel in florida! So when I come back make sure to update me if I missed anything! : )--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 01:25, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Questinaro For the Videos on your userpage, are those links? How do you embed them in a wiki page? --Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 01:37, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Fenna! :Greetings, Fenna of Southsward, :''I am writing to tell you that '''IT IS YOUR TURN FOR VEIL'S LEGACY!' :So please continue helping Emerlis with Veil's Legacy. She needs it. :''P.S. I'm out sailing on my good friend Keyle's small ketch, a boat called the ''Billow. :Should be back within a day. :''Cheerfully, Mauran Axestripe. Hey I'm back{again) How are you doing?:P tom's pic of redeye is nearly done as well --Firetooth The Fire Cave 14:51, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Another update alert! On 'The Conquest' --Wild Doogy Plumm 21:50, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Hey I've kept you waiting too long--sorry! Anyway, update on Avenger Tubistia! --Frentiza Kozdru Thank you summer, you have freed me from the clutches of school! 15:09, 29 March 2009 (UTC) New Website! Check it out! It's based on Redwall although it isn't Redwall... Anyway, it's called Club Badger.[[User:Tigan Barkwater|''Tigan Barkwater]] Why not chat? 05:24, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Oops! I'm Mauran. Okey dokey. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:02, 2 April 2009 (UTC) My new vid Hey Shieldmaiden, check out my page and see my new video! Hey nice to see you back on the wiki again. YOu almost dissapeared for a little while. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 21:47, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Tell you something you don't know? Okay. There's just been an update on The Storm. User_blog:Martin2/The Storm --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 23:30, 9 April 2009 (UTC) *gasp* Shieldmaiden! your back! yes! well, i don't know why, but me computer won't let me post comments on blogs. anyway, OMG!!! More now! i said now! i gotta go what happens! MORE MORE!!! Oh, an' saw the polls on ur user page. If you kill taryn, or any of the redwallers, i'm gonna...*breaths hard then faints* --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 23:59, 9 April 2009 (UTC) *grins eviliy* Well, if you kill her then I'm not gonna faint, *eyes begin to turn red with Bloodwrath* I'll attack your house! And recruit everyone on this wiki who thinks she shouldn't die. *goes off to her room to plan something evil and comes up with something for her story that will result in lots of threats from others* Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 00:50, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Yes... I want you to alert me fer updates, and yes I want you to alert me when you start a new fanfic...what's an AE?--Oh--Silverfalcon Pikehawk Speak yer mind and be gone! no, if you kill her, i'm gonna kill you...somehow...and maybe myself because i'm gonna be so sad...sorry, i can't think right now and...oh forget it! i'm stupid *bangs head on table* --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 14:57, 10 April 2009 (UTC) hi So much for your tell me something i don't thingy. Just joking I hope it causes no offense. I might have two usernames. Update on The Storm --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 23:13, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Redirect Hey Sheildmaiden, how do you redirect something? 16:22, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Redirect Hey Shieldmaiden, how do you redirect something? Keeta 16:25, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, that other message titled "Redirect" is mine. I forgot to sign in first :{ Histos vos crest! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:26, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Happy Easter! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 18:17, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Well.. :One - Thank you for the welcome! :Two - Yes my mother is Madd :Three - I LOVE Taggerung! I'm going to read your sequel!--User:Fwirl It means 'He is risen' in Russian. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:53, 12 April 2009 (UTC) thanx Hey Shieldmaiden, thanx for telling me how to redirect stuff! Keeta-- 00:19, 13 April 2009 (UTC) HELP how do you do the vertical slash? Sorry! Keeta 00:28, 13 April 2009 (UTC) HAPPY EASTER